Otage
by Anabellya
Summary: OS - Une jeune servante est prise en otage, quelle sera la suite ? Première publication, soyez indulgent.


L'univers de Tolkien ne m'appartient pas sauf les deux personnages ainsi que l'histoire.

L'OS n'est pas très long et la fin un peu loupé, mais c'est ma première fois (pour l'histoire ^^).

* * *

><p>Une jeune servante s'appretait à rejoindre la cuisine où elle travaillait comme cuisinière depuis maintenant un an. Un an que la guerre de l'anneau avait pris fin, un an durant lequel elle avait choisit de rejoindre le personnel du château, s'occupant des besoins du roi enfin retrouvé.<p>

Ce soir, on fêtait ce renouveau, ce moment où les hommes avait finalement eu raison de cet acharnement. Ils avaient gagné et avec eux apporté la paix en Terre du Milieu. La jeune servante avait aperçu quelques invités et avait été enchanté de voir un groupe d'elfe chose rare qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Une délégation de nain se trouvait aussi à ce rendez-vous. Parmis toutes ces personnes le roi du Gondor et ce qu'il restait de la communauté de l'anneau étaient au centre de l'attention. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, cette communauté les avait tous sauvé en parvenant à amener le jeune hobbit au plus près du feu de la montagne afin de détruire l'anneau de pouvoir, source de toutes les convoitises.

La jeune femme ,après avoir observé la scène des retrouvailles, se dirigea en cuisine ce qui l'amena à traverser un grand couloir vide. Par les fenêtres situées le long du mur gauche percaient les rayons du soleil couchant, elle n'y prêta pas attention car un bruit attira ses yeux sur la gauche. Sans même pouvoir faire un pas de plus une force la poussa contre un torse et un couteau se placa sur sa gorge. Stupéfaite de la rapidité à laquelle la scène se déroula, la jeune femme ne pu prononcer un mot. Une voix qui appartenait à son assaillant lui dit :

- "Prend garde à toi, un mot de plus et tu es morte".

C'est ainsi qu'elle su qu'un homme la retenait contre lui, ce qu'elle n'appris que plus tard c'est pourquoi. De toute evidence cette homme voulait quelque chose, sa respiration était saccadé et bruyante. L'homme semblait pressé d'en finir, comme si ce qu'il avait à accomplir ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela.

- "Que voulez-vous ? Qui etes-vous ? Pourquoi moi ? Que … ", parvient-elle à dire avant d'être coupé par la voix murmurante de l'homme; sans doute ne voulait-il pas être reperé.

- "Taisez-vous ! Je ne le repeterai pas deux fois ".

Puis, il se mit à avancer, non pas en direction des cuisines mais dans l'autre sens vers la salle du trône où la fête se déroulait. Plus il avancait plus les bruits parvenant de la salle s'amplifiaient. La servante, à mesure qu'ils avancaient, sentait le couteau ,sur sa gorge, se faire plus oppressant.

Parvenu au plus près, elle pu peu à peu voir les membres présent à la réunion se dévoiler sous ses yeux, eux ne les avaient pas encore remarqués du fait des nombreuses voix qui couvraient le bruit de leurs pas approchant.

Soudain, un membre de la délégation elfique les remarqua, ils s'étaient suffissement avancé pour qu'on puisse les distinguer par toutes les personnes présentes. La jeune prisonnière lança un regard désespéré à l'assemblée, les larmes commencèrent à affluer. Elle était l'otage d'un homme qui de toute évidence cherchait à obtenir un bien; ce qu'elle se demandait c'est pourquoi elle avait été choisit par cet homme, quel poids pesait-t-elle face à un objet de valeur ou une de ces grandes personne présentent, elle, une simple servante qui réussissait tout juste à pourvenir à ses besoins.

L'homme l'a fit avancer au centre de la pièce, tous les regards étaient fixé sur eux. Ceux qui possedaient une arme la sortirent aussitôt qu'ils comprirent la situation qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Après un court silence de stupéfaction dans l'assistance, quelqu'un parla.

-"Lâche cette femme", dit un homme d'une voix ferme, c'etait le roi Elessar lui-même.

-"Pas avant que vous m'ayez donné ce que je veux", répondit l'agresseur.

-"Que voulez-vous alors ?

-Vous".

Un moment de silence passa, aucun geste ne se fit de part et d'autre. Un fossé séparait l'homme et son otage, et l'assemblée. L'homme reprit la parole.

-"Je me nomme Guerigue j'étais le père et le mari d'un famille aimante, que vous avez détruite. Nous vivions heureux et en paix jusqu'a ce que la guerre nous rattrape, puis une fois terminé nous avons fuit pour une vie meilleur dans votre royaume. Alors qu'un jour que j'etais au champs, la récolte s'annoncait bonne et nous pourrions enfin retrouver notre vie d'avant, vous et vos hommes avez brulé ma maison. C'est pourquoi je voudrais vous tuer à présent.

La scène se déroulant, la jeune femme reprit peu à peu ses esprits et réflechit à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Coller contre le torse de l'homme elle ne pouvait bouger son corps ,hormis ses avants-bras, sans attirer son attention. Il se trouvait que son couteau était roulé dans l'extremité du tablier comme le font toutes les cuisinières, elle posa son regard sur les hommes en face dans l'assemblée essayant d'attirer leurs regards pour leur faire comprendre son intention. Ensuite, elle glissa discretement sa main sur son tablier et entreprit de prendre le couteau pour enfin laisser tomber son bras le long de son corps. Cherchant un appui quelconque, son regard croisa celui d'un elfe qui avait vu et comprit son intention. Dans son regard elle y vu une lueur d'approbation, alors elle décida d'agir.

La servante pria pour que ce qu'elle allait faire ne nuise pas à sa santé, et d'un geste brusque et efficacce elle planta son couteau dans la jambe de l'homme qui se courba de douleur et relâcha quelque peu son etreinte. La, elle se retourna et mordit sa main droite, qui tenait le couteau, pour ensuite lui planter dans l'epaule, cet acte terminé elle se retourna vivement pour s'éloigner de son agresseur et laisser les hommes gérer l'intrus.

Lorsqu'elle vu le regard des hommes posé sur elle et qu'elle sentit un couteau se ficher dans sa poitrine, elle su qu'elle allait mourir. L'homme avait attrapé le couteau planté dans sa jambe et avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'empêcher, il l'avait lancé droit devant lui. Le couteau atteint sa cible et la femme tomba, pour toujours. Ainsi mourut, Enora, fille de Cyrène et servante à Minas Tirith fière d'avoir, lui semblait-il, sauvé le roi.

* * *

><p>Voila ! J'espere que ça vous a plu et surtout qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute.<p>

A la prochaine !


End file.
